fw_marshalia13fandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius
Mobius is the primary location of the set of Sonic the Hedgehog stories. History Prehistoric While Mobius was still known as Earth in the 21st century, the planet was visited by the Xorda who raged war on the humans of Earth. A handful of the human population was able to survive the Xorda attack by living in hidden cities. These cities would later becomes the United Federation. The Xorda wiped the rest of life on Earth out and left all living things into their most simple componets. It took a few several years for life to begin anew. At some point, the being Ixis wrecked havoc across the universe before being sealed away by lesser chaotic beings who reshapped the universe. At another point, Dark and Light Gaia came to live inside the planet's core. Every ten thousandth year, the two dieties would break out of the planet. While Dark Gaia would try to destroy the world, Light Gaia would restore the world. Ancient History The echidnas rise as the most advanced mobian species. The echidna isolate themselves on a small island and using their advanced technology, hide a series of islands as well as their own from plain sight. These series of islands would later be called the "Lost Islands". The only known echidnas who didn't isolate themselves were KuTut, who became one of the Ancient Walkers, ancestors of the Knuckles Clan and ancestors of the Nocturn Clan. At one point, a civillian of Trolls lived peacefully in Pancardia before being mysteriously wiped out. This event caused Pancardia to split into the series of islands that would become modern-day Mobotropolis. One of these island's inhabitants, a chipmunk mysteriously came into contact with the chaos force. Corrupted by the power, she learned to harness the power of the elements. Many came to her and her power. MaModeking herself the "Ixis Empress" and them her "Order of Ixis", she tried to take over the world, but met interferance from the echidnas and the Templar Knights of Aurora. This resulted in a generations-long battle known as the Forgotten Wars. She was eventually defeated and sealed away while her order was destroyed. Roughly 4,000 years, the Knuckles Clan, were nearly wiped out after they tried to harness the Master and Chaos Emeralds, the Chaos Force given physical form, which awoke anger in Chaos, the gem's guardian. The Cheif's daughter, Tikal, sacraficed herself to seal Chaos and herself into the Master Emerald. The resulting burst of energy created Angel Island. The sole remaining survivors of the clan would continue to protect the emerald and the newfly founded island. Meanwhile, Alexander Acorn, a philosopher, shared his ideas to other mobian socities living on the isands of the former Pancardia about exchanging resources and information to become one singuar society. Mobotropolis was founded on Alexander's ideals and he was named king of his new city and the first of the acorn kings. The series of islands that would be named the Acorn Archipelo. In Echidnaopolis, Dimitri, a chaos energy researcher, would be driven mad to attempt to conquer Mobotropolis. After being defeated by his brother, Edmund, who became the first guardian of Echdinaoplis, Dimitir's son, Menniker, would have Edmund killed, only to be banished to the Twiight Cage. Modern History 50 years ago, Dr. Gerald Robotnik was contacted by Black Doom while he was working on a project to make the "Ultimate Life Form." Together, they initiated "Project Shadow", which lead to the creation of Shaodw the Hedgehog. In turn, Black Doom wanted an agent that would help him take over the world. Despite this, Gerald wanted to make a savior for Mobius. After discovering the alien overlord's intentions, he cut off ties before making peperations to stop the alien invasion from the Colony ARK. During this time, Shadow was brought to life and formed a close bond with Gerald's grandaughter, who was sick with a terminal illness to which Gerald was trying to find a cure for. Eventually, GUN recieved word about Project Shadow and procceded to forcibly shut it down. During the raid that followed, Maria was shot dead while trying to escape with Shadow. Shadow was put into statis while Gerald was arrested. Stricken by his grandaughter's death, Gerald declared vengence on humanity before being executed. At this same time, the United Federation had gone to war with the Kingdom of Acorn, which was under the rulership of King Fredrick Acorn. During this time, the Mobian Genetic Program was active in where two of each mobian species, excluding echidnas, were captured by GUN and used in genetic tests. Some of these test subjects included Marsha's grandfather and Amy Rose's grandmother. After the war ended, the program was shut down and the test subjects freed, but the mobians and humans stayed out of each other's way. Fredrick's son, King Nigel Acorn would soon take the throne after his father passed away. Nigel was married to Eleyna Acorn and had Prince Elias Acorn and Princess Sally Acorn, the first queen to be born into the royal Acorn family. Dr. Ellidy became Nigel's first advisor. Unfourtuntely, Ellidy's daughter, Nikki, fell terminaly ill and ultimately passed on. Ellidy tried to used his invention, the digitizer, to preserve his daughter's mind and created a basic AI but was devestated when it woke in an emotionless manner. Ellidy soon left for a clean start, but gave the AI to Sally, who named the AI NICOLE after Queen Nicole Acorn, Alexander Acorn's wife. A while after Ellidy's departure, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, along with Dr. Julian Snivley, would come to the kingdom with word that the United Federation was going to take over the kingdom. He allowed the men into the royal court with Ivo as the king's royal advisor. Sensing the danger, Eleyna took herself and Elias on a trip to get away. While accompanied by Ian St. John, captian of the Secret Service, on their airship, it was mysteriously blasted out of the sky and seemingly into the ocean. It was assumed that they died, but the ship crashlanded on Albion. While Ian died from the crash, Eleyna was left in a coma for 10 years while Elias was raised by the brotherhood of Guardians. At some point in the past, the sole remaining elders of the Knuckles Tribe reached out to the brotherhood with the threat of Dr. Ivo. Seeing their need for a guardian to go on in their place. The current guardian, Locke, performed genetic tests on himself and had his son's egg radiated with Chaos Energy after it was laid. Shorty after birth, the baby echidna was given to one of the remaining elders to raise as his son. The young Princess Sally continued to grow up happily within Mobotropolis with her father and nanny Rosie Woodchuck. The nanny would soon come to take serveral other children in; Bunnie, who was found in Royal Hills Zone by Rosie and Sir Charles the Hedgehog as well as Marsha; after her villiage was attacked by Ivo who staged it to look like the United Federation attacked the small village, in where he father died protecting the village, Marsha, formerly known as Anastasia, was also discovered in Royal Hills Zone and was renamed Marsha after Queen Marshalia Acorn. Meanwhile, Rotor the Walrus had ran away from his home in Artika and from his abusive father, Tundra the Walrus, after the death of his mother, Snow the Walrus. Back in Mobotropolis, Nigel caught on Ivo's scheme, but was banished into the Special Zone before he could act along side Walter Nagus, the royal wizard who was conspiring with Ivo. During Ivo's coup, many of the citizens were forced to flee into Knothole, a hidden village inside the Wood Zone. During the coup, Bunnie was caught in the crosshairs and left her arm and legs with life-threatening injuries. To save her life, Charles used her as his first test subject with his invention, the robotcizer. Marsha also witness the destrction of Mobotropolis, which left her scarred for life. Rotor, who arrived during Ivo's coup, was forced to flea to Knothole life everyone else. At some point in the past, Julie-Su was born to Commander Luger of the Dark Legion. She was immediately hated by her older half-siblings while her mother died in a freak accident, although it was her half-sister, Lien-Da, who was assumed to have killed her. After Luger's disappearance, Simon, Luger's right-hand man, teleported Julie to Mobius into Wood Zone where she was taken in by Rosie Woodchuck and joined everyone else in Knothole. Ivo's conquest would hit a snag in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog, who would put a stop to Ivo's operations of South Island. Word of his heroisim inspired Sally and her friends to stand up the Ivo and form the Freedom Fighters. Together, the Freedom Fighters would liberate Westside Island and the Kingdom of Acorn and rescue Nigel from the Special Zone. Locations Continets * Artika * Efrika * Eurish * Midesta * Northamer * Soumerca * Tralius * Yurashia * Alantis Islands * Angel Island ** Shrine Isle * Acorn Archipelago ** South Island ** Westside Island ** Seaside Island ** Cocoa Island ** Christmas Island ** Flicky Island ** South Island * Babylon Garden (formerly) * Eggman Island * Newtrogic High Zone * Prison Island * Eastwatch Islands * Isolated Island * The Lost Islands ** Albion Cities and territories * Eggman Empire ** Avalon ** Bullet Station ** Metropolis Zone * Kingdom of Acorn ** Knothole Village ** Mobotropolis * Meropis * Soleanna * Echidnaoplis * Golden Hive Colony * United Federation ** Adabat ** Apotos ** Central City ** Chun-Nan ** Empire City ** Holoska ** Mazuri ** Shamar ** Spagonia ** Station Square ** Westopolis Main Political Factions * Eggman Empire ** Egg Army * Kingdom of Acorn * High Council of Echidnaoplis * United Federation * Kingdom of Solenna Oceans * Northern Oceans ** Great Blue Realm ** South Ocean * Southern Oceans Natural Satelights * Little Planet * Lost Hex * Moon animals, coexist toge Category:Locations Category:Planets